


first time for everything

by castrumcruentus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Roy/Ed mention, Threesome - M/M/M, i cant believe i wrote this either...., sorry fma fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castrumcruentus/pseuds/castrumcruentus
Summary: Edward always said Roy was the best he ever had. And Alphonse deserves the best.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my first jump into the FMA fandom. Yes this is raunchy. Yes I am Embarrassed. Pls enjoy- this dynamic specifically makes me absolutely insane and I had the best time ever writing this!! Will I ever do it again? Probably not!!!

To call it a strange request would be the understatement of the year- no—the century-- felt more appropriate. Roy is almost sure of it. He would’ve sooner bet on a successful human transmutation or, even more implausible, a moment of tender sincerity from a miss Olivier Armstrong before ever imagining such a request. The parchment in his hands was gentle and rustic, warm from production somewhere far from Central, deeply juxtaposed by the strong and flawed penmanship of one, former Full-Metal Alchemist. On it, was a simple ask.

_Mustang,_

_Al’s been asking for a while to try one thing that I’ve been talking about._

_We’re staying not far from Reole._

_I can’t tell him no. Let me know if you can come._

Of course he didn’t sign it- thankfully, Roy was as familiar with the jilted writing of Edward Elric as he was with his own, and despite his best efforts he looked upon the slanted A’s and sharp dots on his I’s with affection. It’d been at least a year since he’d even heard from the boy, never mind seen him, and the last he’d understood, Edward had left to live with that blonde mechanic of his. Winry, was it?

Clearly not anymore, if what was written here was to be believed.

_Clearly._

Addressing, never mind fully processing what exactly was being asked of him seemed too heady a task, and Roy gave himself just a few more minutes to read and re-read the vague message on the page before slamming it down on the desk and pinching the thin bridge of his nose.

In and out.

In and out.

One stunningly infuriating child was truly quite enough for one lifetime. Roy felt like the last year had been a simple exercise in grounding himself again, carving out a routine that simply did not include one golden eyed boy with all the potential of a match in a summer forest. He had responsibilities now- an actual position, things to do, things were at stake, even more than before—and yet, he was dialing central reception with unconsciously deft hands, informing his secretary to call the home of Edward and Alphonse Elric and simply tell them “he’ll be there”, and nothing more.

He was on a train the next morning, trying with each passing mile to bury just a little more of his good judgement and pride lest it fail him.

He’s thankful it was as long as it was.

* * *

Whatever he pictured for the future of the Elric brothers, he certainly didn’t imagine the quaint and unfathomably isolated cabin tucked far away from any civilization that greeted him after a cab ride from the train station. At least 20 minutes past the last town, tucked just beyond an open meadow and up a long meandering driveway nestled a cobblestone cottage, smoke rising gently from the chimney and the dirt ground littered with alchemic arrays the brothers were practicing.

It was picturesque. Quaint, cool, and kind.

And even more so when the door was flung open, his eyes first gravitating to the magnetic form of Edward Elric and second to his little brother, wiggling eagerly from behind Ed to get out the door in front of him.

“Welcome, General! I hope the directions made sense- I know we’ve chosen a difficult location.” Al laughed, the tinny reverberation of his armored body gone and left with liquid sunshine.

“Hello, Alphonse. Edward.” He smiled in reply, drinking in the sight with eagerness.

The last time Roy Mustang saw Alphonse Elric, he had the presence of a corpse and the flickering energy of a star just moments from collapsing on itself. Hair that was nothing but knots and skeletal definition he could’ve played a symphony on, cradled with violent protection in the arms of his beloved brother.

Now, though.

Now. This was something else entirely.

It seemed time together had been kind to Alphone Elric.

Wide, golden, tigers eyes held more compassion and empathy than Roy could possibly stand, warm blonde hair just a shade or two darker than his brothers and tied in a soft, loose braid that sat just at the crease of his armpit to the left. He was still just a smidge shorter than Ed- barely, almost too hard to see, but Roy knew with a silent laugh that it must’ve given Ed the most deep-seated satisfaction to be not _quite_ lapped by his baby brother. Comfortable linen slacks and a white shirt matched the balmy Eastern weather, and as Roy gave this new body a significant up and down, he was magnetized to the hand interwoven tightly with Al’s. That same possession- palpable devotion dripped from between their sunkissed hands, Roy’s gaze moving slowly back up to lock eyes with the molten gold that was Edward Elric.

“Fancy seeing you here General- or uh, should I say… Fuhrer?” Ed snickered, eyebrow raised in a tantalizing challenge.

As if Roy was rendered weak so easily.

The sweat dripping down his collar was merely from the summer heat, and he could’ve sworn he watched Ed follow it past his shirt with the eyes of a hawk.

“Mustang is fine. Good to see you Fullmetal, Al. You’re looking… Well.” His voice was low and terribly, terribly cautious.

Al on the other-hand was as unabashed as the moon at night, bounding forward to wrap Mustang in a hug that smelled like fresh linen and sunshine, Ed’s gaze pointed and hot from over Al’s shoulder. It was an invitation, a gentle reminder of just what exactly kind of precious cargo Roy had in his arms. “Its so good to see you, Roy! Everyone at Central just loves you, we hear about you all the time on the radio. How are things? How’s Hawkeye? Armstrong? How’s everyone?”

He swallowed a chill, and wrapped Al up gently in an attempt to match his warmth, patting the boy on the back before letting go of him. To his surprise, he watched mesmerized as Al sunk right back into place upon release, holding Ed’s waiting hand in the doorway.

They couldn’t possibly be serious.

“Didn’t your mother tell you staring was rude?” Edward snickered, placing a tender kiss on Alphonse’s head.

“No. Didn’t yours?” Roy countered, testing the waters before Alphonse could intervene.

“Jeez, you two- Settle down, please. We came out here to find some peace, so let’s maintain it if you don’t mind. General, would you like some tea? I just put on the water.”

If only to appease the peacekeeper, Roy agreed with a smile and a nod and tried his hardest not to process the way Ed locked on him.

* * *

As expected, the interior was just as laughably cozy as the exterior. Their small living room was tactfully centered around a massive fireplace, with indulgently comfy furniture piled into the little space. Books and books and books and books were scattered on every surface that could be managed, and Roy had to move a few to the floor to find a place on the couch to sit down.

“Ach- I’m so sorry, I asked _someone_ -“ Al muttered, casting an affectionate glare at Ed who flopped onto the opposite couch with a shrug. “said he would tidy the house before you came. Brother is starting to study Alkehestry with me. I don’t recall reading the part that said it made a person unable to clean.”

It was loving, Roy was sure, and he snickered as he sunk into the cushions.

“You’re way too uptight about keeping the space clean for a guest like him.” Ed gestured at Roy, rolling his eyes. “The General doesn’t care- you should’ve seen his apartment back in Centr-“

“Now that’s just a lie. I happen to keep a very clean space when I have guests coming over.”

“Yeah, if they promise to suck your dick after.”

“And? That’s why I kept my space so clean for you.”

“You’re a fucking ass-“

“Okay! Okay. Please you two.” Al interjected fast, moving in between the two with a nervous laugh. “I’ll go put on some tea. You two just—just—Just chat! I don’t know. But no fighting in my living room.”

And with his quick words, Al skittered out of the room and around the corner, busying himself with a pot of tea and leaving Roy and Ed to their own company. He was sure to clink the glasses extra loud on the counter just in case they thought he was listening. Which of course, he wasn’t. Of course not.

Back in the living room, the two men parked on the couch knew far better than to pretend they weren’t staring at each other- wide eyed, unblinking. While Roy was questioning, head quirked and lips pressed just a little too thin, Ed was harsh, unreadable but on the verge of discussion. It took only a few seconds of Al’s methodical opening and closing of cabinets in the other room did Roy finally break the silence, raising a brow in question.

“... So, Fullmetal. Would you like to explain why I’m here?”

He was shocked to see that Ed seemed almost _embarrassed_ , suddenly, a blush heating his chest despite his best efforts. It was charming, although startling.

“I’m not doing this for you. As if you need something else to get your dick wet. But—You know Al, he’s--” Ed gestured to the door way, shaking his head. “Once he gets something in his head it’s pretty much decided.”

“And what did he get in his head?” Roy asked, as if it were not _so_ apparent.

“I—” Oh, to see Edward Elric stutter was a rare delight. “…He wants to have sex. And—fuck, I don’t have to explain this to you of all people. Just-“

“Are you two intimate?” Roy interrupted, leaning back further into the sofa.

“Intimate- Don’t, say shit like that. It makes it sound stupid.” It wasn’t a yes, but it certainly wasn’t a no, and as the reality of the situation dawned on the General, he clasped his hands tight in front of him.

“… You want me to take your brother’s virginity.” He said, bluntly.

Now _that_ had both of them blushing, Roy’s eyes suddenly wide as he realized the proposition. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to- Years of on and off with Edward and seeing the golden form of Alphonse in the flesh was enough to make the offer a previously unconsidered fantasy. Alphonse was sweet, kind, and he listened- taking his would be nothing like his brother, who broke every rule with his impatience and desperate eagerness. And of course, Roy pieced together on the train ride over what exactly the purpose of the visit was. It was hard not to, but he felt foolish for spending the better part of a six hour journey trying to think of everything _else_ Edward’s letter could’ve possibly meant just in case he read too deep.

“I’m surprised, Edward. I didn’t think you thought so highly of m-”

Before Roy could possibly react, Ed had leaped forward and snatched the front of his shirt in an iron grip, dragging Roy down to meet his eyes until their breath became one in the same.

“I’ll be watching the whole time, Mustang. And if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

Oh.

Ed was going to be watching.

Ed was going to be watching him fuck his little brother.

…

There were worse requests.

“… Of course, Fullmetal. I’d expect nothing less.” And he yanked himself back upright, quickly palming the growing heat in his trousers lest Ed find him _too_ eager. Being calm about this should be a breeze, but there was something tantalizingly magnetic about these boys- it was infuriating.

At that moment, Al rounded the corner, clutching a tray with mismatched tea cups and a full pot nestled with sugar cubes and cream.

“Hey, not right now, Al.” Ed said suddenly gentle, stepping forward to take the tray from Al’s hands and setting it down carefully on a nearby coffee table.

“Would you like to get ready?”

Al’s expression was as wicked as it was heavenly.

“Of course… I’m glad you two had time to talk.”

* * *

Ed’s—Al’s—Their-- Together? _Their_ bedroom was a picture of warmth, sturdy oak furniture gathered around the room in a simple bedroom set, a fresh vase of flowers that Al had clearly picked not long ago settled on the left nightstand. To the right was a scattering of clothes and papers that clearly belonged to Edward, the room punctuated nearly floor to ceiling with books. On the bed, covered with pillows and surrounded by a soft beige duvet sat an inquisitive Alphonse, shirtless from the heat of the room and hands perched between his crossed legs.

His gaze was honest, and so richly innocent it made Roy’s stomach do flip flops.

“Brother has told me all about the, uhm—” Al coughed into his hand, a warm blush moving to the tips of his ears. “Things you used to do together. And I want to experience everything, Roy.” He said, resolutely.

It was so like the Elric’s to see something like this as objectively as trying out another human experience- though it did ease some of the emotion Roy dared to call nervousness twisting in his stomach. He wondered how much Edward told him, but watching said former-alchemist crawl onto the bed beside his brother and draw the back of his hand with wonder down Al’s arm, he had a feeling that he’d told Alphonse almost everything.

It was a good place to start.

With a deep breath, Roy began removing his jacket, voice casual- light, eyes on his buttons.

“How much did Edward tell you, Alphonse? Can you be specific for me?”

He dared not look up, but the soft intake of breath that he knew was Edward was enough to have the twisting in his gut turn into something much different.

“Well… Gen—Roy… He told me… Uh… About the, ah- The first time. And the way you were so patient with him, and so experienced.”

Oh, he remembered quite clearly, the first time he’d ever brought that prideful boys to his trembling knees in desperate devotion on the floor of his office. The heat radiating off of Edward was enough to tell him he remembered, too.

“Can you tell me more?” Roy prodded, shucking his jacket to the floor and moving next to carefully undo each tiny button on his shirt. This time, he looked up for just a moment to meet the wide eyeline of Alphonse Elric who in turn was being gazed upon by his brother. Al’s lips were soft and so, so wet, bringing his soft pink tongue across them to keep his voice from trembling. Both men went quiet with fascination.

What a new, lovely, body.

“He told me about how you knew just what to do, and how you kept him quiet with your fingers in his mouth. How much he liked that.”

Al’s voice was warm and quiet, fixed on Roy.

“He told me about your cock and how good it is.”

It was enough to have both Roy and Ed choking on their breath, the room suddenly freezing and turning into something much, much different. Said cock was pressing painfully against the fly of his pants, Roy looking quickly at Ed for his approval before moving to remove them along with his shirt. Al was smart, perhaps too smart. He know all too well what he was doing.

“I think it only fair that I want something like that… Brother says it was the best he’s ever had.” Now _that_ elicited a disgruntled smack from Edward to Al’s arm and to Roy’s pleasure, he watched as Ed’s mouth moved suddenly and hotly to his brother’s ear, biting down with a nip that had Al’s entire body language morphed.

“Don’t you think so?” Al murmured, turning his head up and to the side as Edward worked down from his ear and into his jaw, sucking wetly at the silky soft skin there.

“Only fair, General.” Ed laughed, leaving a dark bruise on Al’s neck. Despite this engagement, Al’s eyes never left Roy’s, inviting him to the soft spot on their bed. The sight was almost too much, Roy’s pants falling to the ground with a clang of his belt in his haste.

_This was actually happening._

It took but two strides to cross the room, the mattress creaking under his weight as he approached the two boys. One hand moved to cup Alphonse’s cheek with the utmost tenderness, and the other weaved deeply into Edward’s golden hair, gripping at the root tight. His hair was soft and strong- deeply familiar.

“First.” He whispered, yanking Ed’s head back with a tight grip and away from his brother’s supple skin. Edward yelped, yellow-gold eyes alight with anger at the abuse.

“How kind of you to say that, Fullmetal. It’s very unlike you.” Its taunting, but low enough that Edward knew well enough to wait despite the rage bubbling in his throat.

“Second.” His thumb brushed softly against Al’s cheek, gaze locking hard with his. These boys were tantalizing- Roy would be a fool to decline an invitation to drink from this cup a second time.

“I’d be honoured. But if it becomes too much, you must tell me, Alphonse.” Both out of concern for the untouched boy in front of him and for his own life. He was almost positive that one sign of pain from him would be the end of their fun, with Ed gathering his brother against his chest until he felt better again and Roy’s corpse buried somewhere outside their remote home. “We’ll take our time. Your brother here will be keeping a watchful eye from what I’ve heard. Edward- do you mind taking a seat in front of the bed?”

He loosened his iron grip on Ed’s hair and with a warning huff and a quiet _you’re lucky I brought you here, bastard_ , Edward dragged a chair from the corner of the room and placed it right in front of the footboard. Roy wished Edward was just a little more relaxed, but watching him enraptured, hungry, and barely patient as he crossed his arms over his chest, was just a reminder of what Roy hoped to take later. Once Ed was settled in his chair, arms tight and one thigh crossed over the other, Al’s quiet exhale was both a question and a way to get the other two men’s attention again.

“So?” He laughed quietly, hands settled in his lap.

Right. Task at hand.

It was enough to flip _just_ the right switch in Roy’s brain, a sudden hunger soaking to the bone.

“Alphonse, dear. Can you take off the rest of your clothes?” Roy asked, removing his hand from Al’s soft face for just a moment so the boy could finish undressing. It didn’t take long, but every inch of milky skin that was revealed hardened his shaft with aggressive anticipation. To Roy’s delight, Al had no underwear underneath his breezy pants, revealing a timidly warm pink cock that was slowly growing with interest. The last of his clothing was tossed to the floor and before Al could sit back down upon the bed, Roy stopped him.

“Not yet. The key to this feeling good is for you to want this, Alphonse.”

“But I do!” Al protested swiveling on his knees to face Roy with playful indignance. “Honestly, General, if you think I’m too-“

“I know you do. But does your body know?” Roy interrupted, quirking an eyebrow with sinful playfulness. “I’m the experienced one- allegedly. You should listen to your brother.”

He had one shot at this, and he’d be damned if he messed this up. He had all the time in the _world_ to make this worth their time.

“He listens fine, Mustang, stop stalling.” Ed’s voice was its own aphrodisiac but of such a different kind- violent and harsh and all tongues and teeth, despite his clear embarrassment. It was enough to make a man wish he had more hands.

Smoothing coarse black hair back and off of his face, Roy’s rough hands started on Al’s neck, featherlight touches smoothing over his shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach, mapping every inch of this lovely boy and his perfect new body. He’d have to give Ed his compliments later- he’d outdone himself bringing Al back and feeding him like this, Roy’s fingers tracing across the deep V of Al’s hips and hooking to grasp his pert ass, both to fondle and to also bring him sitting up on his knees.

Roy scooted just a bit back on the mattress, giving Al one more affection up and down before moving to take his dick in his hands, giving it a tentative squeeze. It was enough to elicit a gasp from between Al’s soft lips, Ed snorting to cover whatever wanted to emerge first.

“You’re seriously gonna suck his dick? I thought you were above that.”

There were two ways Roy could answer- the first, biting back with as much sarcasm as he could muster. But the second seemed so much more fitting, seeing the occasion. Hand still wrapped and gently squeezing Al’s cock, he turned to face Ed, words warm and fluid.

“Only the best for Alphonse, Fullmetal. I think he deserves some pampering- seeing as you set me up with a lot to prove.”

He’s thankful to see that Ed didn’t have an answer to that. For once. Roy instead moved to lean down and take Al’s quivering dick in his mouth with vigour. Even his dick was silken soft, Roy mused, sucking in his cheeks and pulling down to take in every inch of his companions cock. He could feel it growing hard between his lips, keeping his eyes closed and bowing his head to ravish the boy between his teeth. Al was compliant, giving- moaning with his breath and fists bunched around his eyes as if with embarrassment. The goal wasn’t to get him off- just to relax him enough, just close enough to the edge that the difficult part would come easier. It didn’t take long until he felt the familiar quiver of Al’s orgasm nearing against his lips- as if his own throbbing heat would let him continue for much longer.

“Does that feel good?” He murmured, pulling off Alphonse with a pop. He tried not to garner too much satisfaction from the silence of his older brother. Instead, he used the time and spit slick cock to jerk just around the head, stiff under Al’s foreskin and dying for attention.

“It feels amazing…” Al gasped, pulling his hands from his eyes for just a moment to greet Roy with adoration.

“Well, then. I think you’re almost ready. Get on your hands and knees, pet. Please” Roy purred, removing his hands from Al’s sticky cock and wiping the residual pre-cum on the sheets. Al had half a mind to complain about having to do the washing later but the gentle touch on his back, guiding him to his hands somehow made thinking of anything else difficult. To Al’s delight, moving to this position brought him right to the eyeline of Edward, who was now leaning on the foot of the bed completely enraptured.

“You look gorgeous.” Ed whispered, reaching up to take Al’s cheeks in his hands. They were painfully hot to the touch, and their lips locked with warmth and compassion and enough intensity that Al didn’t notice Roy diving off the bed to fiddle around in the pockets of his pants, pulling out a small bottle of lube he’d brought from home.

It never hurt being prepared, after all, and seeing Ed’s tongue that deep down Al’s throat, that sweet boy’s knees quivering and moaning wetly against his brother’s mouth had Roy reeling. It wasn’t that he was surprised- the two brothers had their souls entwined, and it really only made sense that in this life together, their bodies were still shared in their way. Despite the poetry of it all, it was still disgustingly sexy to see Ed’s hands tangling in Al’s hair, passionate, devoted mirror images of each other lost to their mouths.

He could watch them all day, but there was work to be done.

Back on the bed, Roy could finally give some attention to his cock, rock hard from the last few moments with no assistance.

“This might be cold.” Roy murmured, coating his fingers with lube before tossing the bottle close by and settling his free hand on the curve of Al’s waist.

“I’ll be okay—I’m ready. Promise.” Al cooed back, eyes fluttering shut as he was guided back to Ed’s lips.

Carefully, Roy got to work on his tight hole, Al immediately mewling and wiggling with discomfort at the sudden invasion. Between Ed’s gentle kisses to the sides of his mouth and Roy’s soft caresses to his backside, the sensory overload had stars behind Al’s eyes, trying to keep from wincing as another finger joined in their gentle stretching. “Ah—Roy—”

“You’re so tight, Al... How does it feel?” Roy was nothing if not attentive, leaning forward to see what he could gage from Edward’s face with Al now pressing his forehead against the mattress. It was painfully, painfully slow, but the hot attention from moments before had certainly relaxed Al’s muscles some. That, and the swollen pressure of his prostate was hard to ignore, Roy grazing it every now and again as he worked Al open.

“Feels—Ah—It feels good… Keep going….” Al mumbled, muffled by the sheets.

“You’re much more positive than your brother, Alphonse. More patient. The first time I fucked him, he barely let me do any of this.” Roy is half joking, of course- but that was a completely other experience. The fiery resistance, the desire to tame whatever beast Edward Elric was, was a completely different thing to tackle than the eager body of his baby brother. An eager body that was almost ready, the muscles in his ass finally giving Roy some time to gather himself and lube up.

Edward was moaning, struggling to keep his gaze between Alphonse on Roy, removing a hand from his brother’s hair to dig his own cock from his pants, giving the head a squeeze before guiding Al’s head up. At that, Roy had to wage war against his own self interest of watching Edward get his dick sucked, voice tight but even.

“Edward. Not now. He’ll need a moment.”

Ed’s whine was desperate, and before Al could twist around to see what was happening, the smooth head of Roy’s cock pressed slowly against his slick hole, the muscles protesting against his touch and Al’s eyes as wide as saucers as his back went rigid.

“Sh----Shit, Roy—Ah---”

Pleasure, pain, and the confused desperation in his voice had Ed on his feet, watching and waiting with a hand grasped on the bed just in case.

“I’m fine… Brother… Don’t worry so much.” Al’s light laugh was enough put both Ed and Roy at ease, continue to push his shaft deep in the warmth of his ass.

Al moaned so very different than his brother- one was soft, timid, explorative, while the other was combative, as if trying to get out in front of an orgasm, as if that were even possible. Watching both sounds be swallowed in their mouths as Ed finally relaxed enough to let Roy take over was something else entirely. He pushed, gentle and with a hand posed on Al’s slim hips until he was fully buried in that young heat, teeth fritted in a vice.

Today was for teaching.

“Are you okay, Alphonse?” Roy asked, voice dangerously low. He couldn’t help but lock eyes with Ed, peering above the tangled head of his sweet brother.

“Mm-“ Al murmured, head between his hands and smushed into the delicate duvet. “Y… Yes. Yes.” A slight wiggle, drawing out of Roy and then cautiously impaling himself, stars blooming behind Roy’s eyelids with agony.

“Slow down.” He managed.

“Shut up, Mustang. Let him—Let him do what he needs to do.” It was typical of Edward to speak for his brother, but the tremor in his voice was certainly new. It only took a slight glance to realize the older had his own cock gripped in his hands, pumping slowly in time with each caress of Al’s cheek.

For once, Roy was inclined to listen to the Full Metal Alchemist. It didn’t take long before Al was relaxed enough to let him building up a rhythm, the sticky wetness of the lube dripping onto the sheets. It was magic, he thought, watching Al crumple to the mattress and bowing with deep irreverence to take more of his cock, lost in the depths of one golden eyed boy. The heat was almost overwhelming, the soft sound of Al’s moans muffled in Ed’s mouth and what a tragedy it was to not be able to hear something like that—

It was hot enough, tantalizing enough to almost forget about Alphonse, but he was nothing if not a professional. 

“Haaa- Hha-“

Roy scooted to curve into the sumptuous shape of Al’s soft back, reaching around to grab his erect dick in his hands and gently jerk it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Ed scooted back to let the two fall into an easier rhythm, settling into the chair and stroking himself leisurely. It wasn’t a surprise to Roy or Ed that Al was so loud, but his delighted cries were refreshingly unabashed.

“Fuck, Al, you sound so hot-“ Ed murmured, gaze lost in Al’s eyes as he jerked himself with renewed vigour.

Roy was thankful for it- he wasn’t sure if he could last much longer with such a violently tight heat and as Al slowly turned his head, eyes glazed and mouth run raw with kisses, he couldn’t agree more with his quiet gasp. “I—I’m gonna-“

“That’s fine, love.” Roy rasped, the hand not on Al’s cock dug so deeply into his hips it left deep crescents. There were a few pumps, just barely out of rhythm as he fought for those last moments of friction before listening for Al’s cry, hot cum dribbling onto the bed and down his dick and only _then_ did he allow himself to pull out and spurt all over the milky expanse of Al’s back.

Suddenly, the space that felt rich with gasps fell into silence, the three men gathering their breathing in the dank heat.

_Holy shit._

The moment after felt like an eternity. The air was tight, high, waiting for something, _anything_ from Alphonse. To the groups relief, the golden child slowly rolled onto his back, hair splayed in a halo and laugh absolutely breathless.

“…Wow, Roy. Thank you for your time.” And it was so, so like him to be so polite that Roy couldn’t help a deep chuckle before settling back into the cushions of the bed, calves aching.

Edward was quick to follow, scrambling up onto the bed after wiping his hand on a discarded sock and pulling Alphonse into his chest, kissing his neck with devotion. He must’ve sensed Roy’s gaze as he flicked up, light lashes heavy as he sucked and lapped gently at Al’s skin.

“We set up the guest room for you, bastard. No need to stare.”

“Oh, Ed, he can stay for a few minutes-“

Typical. Two identical pairs of eyes stared back at him, Ed resting his chin atop the tangled mess of Al’s hair.

“I promise I’ll make you breakfast in the morning, General! It’s only right. Waffles or pancakes?”

“… Waffles.” Roy groaned, pinching his thin nose. “Waffles are fine, Alphonse. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twitter @melloapologist where I am stupid.


End file.
